The present invention relates to a bubble cycling heat exchanger, and especially to a heat exchanger, wherein in a sealed liquid tube, cool and hot waters will flow.
A prior art heat pipe radiator includes a seal vacuum chamber filled with proper working fluid. A plurality of radiating fins are installed thereon. A capillary section is installed in the chamber. The heating way is to heat one end of the pipe to boil and evaporate the working fluid. The heat is transferred from a hot section at one side to a cold section at another side. After the gas is condensed to become liquid at the cold section. The liquid flows back due to gravitation or capillary force. Thus, due to the structure of the heat pipe, the amount of heat to be transferred will be deteriorated with the increment of an operation inclination. Due to the capillary force from the structure of the heat pipe, if overheat occurs, a dry out will be induced. Once dry out occurs, no liquid flows back so that the heating area is full of high temperature gas so that only gas phase exists. Therefore, temperature will increase dramatically so that heat supper conduction in the heat pipe fail and thus the effect is reduced greatly. Furthermore, the non-condensing gas in the heat pipe must be removed completely otherwise super conduction will be affected. Moreover, since an operation inclination exist, the heat pipe is possibly moved or folded. Accordingly, it is apparent that heat pipe has some original disadvantages necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a bubble cycling heat exchanger, wherein the vapor will expand so that bubble will separate and thus generate a push force. Thus, fluid in a seal loop will flow so as to transfer heat from a radiating section to a radiating section. Then, the fluid will flow back to the original position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bubble cycling heat exchanger. In the loop, according to the aforesaid operating temperature and pressure, a proper fluid is selected. An expanding area is formed in the loop so that generated vapor has a buffering space for containing fluid and protecting the liquid.
In order to achieve the above said objects, a bubble cycling heat exchanger is disclosed in the present invention. The bubble cycling heat exchanger of the present invention comprises a sealing fluid loop, a heat absorbing source, a bubble generator, an expanding area for generating bubbles for providing to a fluid loop and a radiator. As one end of the seal loop is connected to the heat absorbing source, another end will be connected to the radiator. The bubble generator is installed in the loop. Overheat will generate bubbles in the loop. As an unequilibrium occurs, the bubble will separate so that the fluid in the loop will flow so to transfer heat so that heat will be radiated from the radiator; the loop operating continuously until heat equilibrium is achieved.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.